A Twist in the Other Direction
by ribbonwinx60
Summary: What if Domino wasn't frozen and Bloom's parents weren't either? Would she still be the same Bloom if she was brought up royally? Would she still become friends with the Winx? Would her and Sky even get together? Rated T for later chapters just in case
1. Chapter 1

A Twist in the Other Direction

_Prologue_

Everything was quiet, eerily quiet. The kind you get after your whole world comes crashing down around you. The kind of quiet that makes someone want to scream. The quiet stretched throughout the dark palace that fateful day. After the screaming and noise of the attacks that seemed to echo throughout the dimension, it seemed to have lost its sense of wonder. The very same sense wonder, that had been invoked a certain feeling in the hearts of the people that first laid their eyes on the beautiful place. Now it was at its best description less than so. There were gaping holes in the seemingly countless roofs, the marble pillars were now crumbling, and many of the pinkish granite walls were cracked like dropped porcelain.

But, that was the last thing that could have crossed one tall, dark-haired man's mind as he walked down the empty halls, eyes watering. The only thing he could think of right now was his grief and finding his wife. He turned down yet another corridor. A sigh escaped his dry, chapped lips at the sight of the statues portraying his passed ancestors, crumbling and broken. Suddenly, he heard a sound, a muffled sob from behind a statue of his rather plump great-grandmother Margaret.

He stepped behind the statue and what he saw made his chocolate-brown eyes absolutely flood with the tears he had tried to hold back. "Miriam…" he whispered.

He dropped down to his knees and watched her. His beautiful wife sat behind the statue sobbing as she rocked herself and a small bundle, back and forth. Her gorgeous crimson-red hair which only a few hours ago had been styled elegantly atop her head was now a frizzy mess. The green gown she had worn was torn, charred, and burned. Her eyes those beautiful emerald eyes he loved so much were red, swollen, and portrayed her grief to the letter. As the man looked at her tear stained face he could see that she was broken, broken beyond repair.

"Oritel," she managed to stutter in-between her cries. "She's gone. Daphne's gone, they killed her." A fresh wave of sobs rocked her slender frame, as she said out loud what she had been sobbing over for about an hour. She buried her face in her husband's solid chest as he stroked her hair. There was nothing the king of Domino could say. Nothing he could say to comfort her because, the strong man who had led his people into battle against the Ancestor Witches for years, was broken too.

Suddenly, their embrace was interrupted, as a soft whimper broke through the grief that floated through the air. Miriam looked down into her lap at the little bundle of blankets, where a tiny newborn baby was swaddled. She almost broke into tears again at the sight. How could she forget? Her tiny, little baby. The only child she had left now. Oritel looked at the baby too. He stroked her little red curls that she had inherited from her mother. Even smiled, a little, as the child's opened to reveal the cyan-blue eyes she inherited from his own mother.

The couple looked at each other for a moment. The look they shared communicated their thoughts perfectly and silently. But Oritel, being the king he was still wished to voice these mutual thoughts aloud. "Miriam, we've got to stay strong, if not for ourselves, if not for our kingdom, if not for our people, then we must do it for Bloomella." He said as he stood and held out his hand. The queen studied it for a moment, and then placed her delicate and pale hand in his tanned, calloused one. Carefully cradling the little princess she slowly stood and proceeded to walk down the long hall. Slowly she tightened her grip on the child, little princess Bloomella, who had slipped back into a sweet, yet oblivious sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**I don't own Winx Club but I do own any characters in this story that you don't recognize from the series.**

A New Friend: Part 1

Five years had passed since Domino was attacked and lost its eldest princess. Things seemed to have gone back to normal. The marble walls of the palace had been replaced. New statues were carved from the granite quarries. Everything was just as it was before. Almost.

The castle and its grounds no longer had their cheery air. Everything was dull and dreary compared to what it once was. Everyone had noticed that. No one was left untouched by the princess's death. But, the king and queen had agreed that they would carry on for their younger daughter.

The baby princess had grown into an incredibly adorable little thing. Even though she was only five, the court had come to an agreement that little princess Bloomella would go grow into a beautiful woman one day. With her red hair that barely went past her shoulders as it fell in unruly curls, and rosy cheeks, she was quite the charmer. Ella, as the palace's inhabitants so fondly called her, was a very mischievous creature. She always got a bright twinkle in her cyan eyes when she thought of a new prank or trick to pull on her nanny or the servants. They didn't mind it much though; she was the bright, cheery spot in their gloomy lives.

But, even the servants were starting to get fed up. It was winter, and snow coated the grounds. Ella was not allowed to go outside and therefore resorted to mischief. Her nanny, a kind, loving, old woman named Ruby, was the only one willing to put up with her antics.

Today however, was going to be different, it was Ella's birthday. There were many things planned. Oritel was going to take Ella ice skating. Miriam was going to help her daughter make cookies. Sadly, a very important meeting needed to take place with another planet's monarchs. There would be no fun activities for her do with her parents.

Ruby was determined to make Ella's day special and was now looking for the little girl. They were currently playing hide and seek. And the elderly woman had to tell the girl something when she found her. Suddenly, there was a tinkling sound, almost like bells. The woman knew that sound anywhere, it was the little red head's laugh.

"Oh Ella, is that you?" chuckled Ruby, as she peeked behind the trunk. Sure enough there was the girl looking very irritated as she huffed and pushed a wild curl out of her face.

"O'course it me Rube who else I'be?" the child grumbled in a slight accent. No one could figure out where she picked it up but Ella most certainly had an accent. She now crawled out from behind the trunk, straightening and brushing off her emerald green gown as she did.

"Maybe Father Christmas?" questioned the nanny as the princess muttered under her breath heading towards her vanity. She started rummaging through the drawers looking for something.

"Don't be ridiculous I' still fourteen sleeps till he shows up" snapped the angry five year old.

"Your right I suppose love, now what are you looking for?" questioned Ruby with an amused twinkle in her hazel eyes.

"My hair brush," Ella started "it's gone missing again!" She threw her hands in the air as she marched to her bed, collapsing onto the pearl-colored sheets. Ruby smiled as she reached into the top right hand drawer, pulling out a hair brush.

"Come now dear, and we'll try to work through those tangles of yours." The elderly lady said gesturing towards the little bench. Ella got up and stalked over to the vanity muttering about "know it all nannies."

15 minutes later, Ruby was still working through Ella's tangles. The woman figured it would be a good time to bring up what she needed to tell the cranky little princess.

"Ella sweetheart, guess what!" Ella looked at the excited face of her nanny, and immediately knew she wouldn't like what she had to tell her. But, decided to entertain her anyway.

"What Ruby…" she sighed. The old woman noticed the girls face and nearly broke into a hysterical fit. She managed to control herself, and still brushing the princess's tangled locks, continued.

"Well you know the king and queen that are visiting today? Yes, well they have a son; he's about your age, a year older than you actually. Your parents would like you to play together. What do you say?" Ruby said this all very fast, and then looked at Ella waiting for an answer, as she gave the hairbrush a final tug.

Ella winced at two things. One, the hairbrush nearly pulled her scalp from her skull. Two, she would have to play with another of her parents friend's children. Last time it was Princess Diaspro of Isis. Who was the brattiest kid to ever walk the planet. On another occasion, Prince Justin of Nightlock had pulled her hair and called her carrot-head. And the time before that well, you get the idea. Ella was about to shout no, but she saw the hopeful look in Ruby's eyes and mumbled "Fine…."

"Oh thank you baby-girl! I'm sure you won't regret it. I told your parents I needed to meet him first and he seemed very nice." Ruby babbled excitedly as she plaited the girl's scarlet locks.

"Ruby, calm down. What's his name and where is he from?" inquired the young princess. She figured she should know a bit about him before she went prancing down there.

"Oh yes anyway his name is Fitzwilliam-" Ruby began but couldn't finish. Just as she finished braiding the girl's hair, after hearing the prince's name, Ella burst into hysterical laughter.

"Ella," Ruby admonished. "His name is fine don't you dare tease him for it. Anyway, he's the prince of Eraklyon. He goes by his middle name though, which is Sky." The nanny finished speech and looked to Ella.

She smiled before responding." I don't wanna tease him, but I don't want to call him by his middle name. So I'll ask him if there's a nickname out of his first he would let me use." Ella stated as she bounced off the bench and walked towards the door.

"Well, are you coming?" the fiery red head demanded as she opened the door to her chamber then faced her nanny. Who quickly bustled after the girl, moving her calico skirts out of the way.

**Well chapter one is up people. Anyways, I figured I should explain the name thing. For some reason I just feel like Bloom isn't a very lady-like princessy name don't ask me why I just do hence the name Bloomella and her going by Ella instead of bloom. With sky's name it was the same thing but I had his be his middle name. I don't know why I made his name Fitzwilliam though. Ok, please review I really wanna know what everybody thinks I'm going to be taking a new direction with the story so the genre was changed. Lots of love XOXO**


End file.
